


Sagas of the Lunarian Daggers

by OmegaPrime000



Category: Age of Sigmar, LOONA (Korea Band), Warhammer - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Sigmar's cool, Sooyoung and Jiwoo are reborn as Lord-Arcanums and kick butt, They go through hell but it gets better for em, the Crossover no one wanted but here we are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaPrime000/pseuds/OmegaPrime000
Summary: Two women are reforged into Stormcast Eternals after fighting till their last breath against overwhelming odds. But as their love grows, the desire for Chaos, Death and Destruction to rip them apart seeks to destroy all that they know.AKA Lesbians with hammers fight people and protect civilization.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jiwoo | Chuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Sagas of the Lunarian Daggers

**Author's Note:**

> Just messing around with some character concepts, please feel free to comment thoughts down below!

On the eve of the New Year, tragedy struck the city of Anvilgard. 

The port city sits within Aqshy, the Realm of Fire, renowned through all 8 mortal realms for it’s trade and powerful navy. The Aelfven Grand Conclave of Anvilgard pledges it’s loyalty to the Grand Alliance of Order, built by the God-King Sigmar as a bulwark against Death, Destruction, and Chaos. 

But now Chaos has come to Anvilgard.

Berserkers of Khorne, humans who pledged themselves to the god of blood and slaughter, lose themselves in their bloodlust as they break through the city. Valiant efforts to stop them fall just short, as the declarations by these twisted humans of blood for their dark god pound on the ears of the citizens as much as their dull blades cut through their flesh. 

Yet the city of Anvilgard will not fall

The Berserkers, in their short sighted thirst for slaughter, would inevitably be led to the docks, where they would be shot down by way of the navy. Any pleas to their god would go unanswered, as Khorne cares not for how the blood flows, simply that it does. 

Even so, they must be led there. A group of the blood coated maniacs bounded towards two Shadowblades, Aelven assassins. They ran, hand embracing hand, masks and hoods covering their faces. Through the streets they dashed, hoping to find an area more advantageous to their style of combat. The fog and smoke temporarily confused the Berserkers, but more poured through the streets, and the two ran once again. A loud, guttural sound drew their heads back, as an axe of wretched steel flew towards the taller of the two. Before she could feel the impact, she was thrown to the ground by the one she held so close to her. 

“Jiwoo, no!”

The axe cut through Jiwoo’s shoulder, tearing a gash through her cloak and skin, and she stumbled and fell to the ground. The shorter Shadowblade gritted her teeth and drew her daggers, issuing a challenge to the overwhelming odds before her. Her daggers found their way into the hearts of three of the foul Berserkers, and a fourth one’s head conveniently was in the way of an arcane bolt she let loose. A shove threw her down, and her arm gouged into by the largest one and his jagged, bloodsoaked sword. A Slaughter Priest, one of the chosen of Khorne’s twisted religion. Jiwoo looked over at her partner, her companion, her girlfriend, and could only scream “JUNGEUN!! RUN!!” The taller Shadowblade watched in horror as the blade of the Slaughter Priest sailed toward her girlfriend's head, unable to do anything but scream, unanswered by the fleeing crowds nor the sadistic Khornates. 

The Thunder and Lighting, however, heard. It heard the cries of a woman in the depths of despair, on the edge of an unhappy ending. And it answered in kind. 

A flash erupted from the ground, shaking the very stone that made the streets of Anvilgard. A bolt of lighting, focused on the Shadowblade Jiwoo Kim, burst through both the land and skies. It’s tendrils lashed out angrily at the Berserkers, and fried each one of them into a crisp. A booming thunderclap sent Jungeun flying, knocking down barrels laid on the sides of the street. When she looked up, there was nothing left. Where once was a woman's last stand to save the one she loved, only the ashen mark on the ground and the charred bodies of Khorne’s devotees left any sign there was a struggle at all. 

Tears flowed down Jungeun’s face. To a Stormcast Eternal, Sigmar’s will made manifest, these events would signal the first of many heroic deeds that the future Eternal would do. But to Jungeun, who only months ago was a street rat with no way to defend herself, it was the death of her loved one. 

Fate, however, is not so cruel as to deny Jungeun Kim the chance to look upon her loved one for the rest of her aelven life. Though she would be changed, as are all in the Reforging, Jiwoo Kim would one day set foot upon Anvilgard once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have any Socials to plug rn, but if that changes you can check down here!


End file.
